The New Guy
by Jewels66
Summary: A one-shot about Kurt taking at school. He meets this new guy, on the one day that he brings his diary to school. What do you think will happen?


GLEE

The New Guy

AN: So, my friend, Chuckingdaffodils and I were bored, and so we wrote this story. I wrote the story and Chuckingdaffodils came up with the story line.

So Puck and Quinn are together and Quinn is pregnant but is kind of feeling left out because she's not a cheerleader anymore and isn't popular. Mr. Schu and Emma are having troubles with their relationship because he was hanging around some other women in his apartment while Emma was gone. Rachel wanted a slutty image so she used Puck, Finn, and Jesse in her video but now they are all mad at her which has ended their relationship. Sue sang a song with Olivia Newton John, and that's what you missed on GLEE!

_I was walking down the hallway on Tuesday afternoon, when I saw HIM._ Kurt wrote quickly in his diary in between periods. _His mouse-brown hair shone in the sunlight from the windows around as he walked in through the front door, wearing his Prada shoes and jeans with a blazer._

"Kurt," called his teacher, Mr. Shu. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, of course Mr. Shu," Kurt smiled. "I always pay attention in your classes. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Okay, well can that wait till later?" Kurt gave a nod as an answer. He tucked away his diary under his seat, and started listening to what Mr. Schu was talking about.

"Okay, so the verb 'ver' in Spanish means 'to see'," stated Mr. Schu. "And Brittany, how would you conjugate that in the present form?"

As soon as Mr. Schu turned his attention to someone else, Kurt pulled out his diary again.

_I said 'Hi' to him as he walked by but I didn't quite catch his name, until Spanish class. He walked in and Mr. Schu told us, "Here is a new student to the school. His name is Tony Burnett, and I hope that you all welcome him very nicely." Then, this new student, Tony, sat down two seats to the right of me. I keep sneaking peeks at him. He is so hot._

!

The bell to move to next period rang out.

"Kurt," called Mr. Schu. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," smiled Kurt. He grabbed his books off his desk, not realizing that his diary had fallen off the desk and under the chair.

"Are you alright?" asked Mr. Schu. "You haven't been yourself lately."

Kurt looked around the classroom, only to see Tony sitting in his seat still, gathering his books to leave. "I'm fine," replied Kurt as he rushed to get out of the room to find Mercedes.

"Mercedes," Kurt called out as he found his best friend in the overly crowded hallway. "I have to talk to you."

"What is it, Kurt?" asked Mercedes with a strange look on her face. "Did Mr. Schu confiscate your Mark Jacobs bag again?"

"No, no, no, it's not that!" Kurt had a big smile on his face, but looked terrified at the same time. "There's this guy, and he looks so cute! I wish he knew I was alive!"

"Well, what's his name? Do I know him?" Mercedes was very curious about this mystery man.

"His name is Tony, and he is a new student. I wrote all about our first encounter in my… Oh no!" Kurt looked down at his books only to find that his diary was missing. "OH NO! My diary is missing! It has my deepest and darkest secrets in its bindings! It can't be lost! It was never meant to be read by anyone except me and sometimes you! This is horrible!"

"Okay, well I will help you find it. Where was the last place that you were?"

"I was in the Spanish classroom. Let's look there first," Kurt replied, frantically running towards the Spanish classroom.

Once in the classroom, they searched everywhere to find the missing diary, but it was nowhere to be found.

"It's not here!" Mercedes was getting worried for her friend's reputation.

"I know. And it's not like it could have grown legs and run away. Someone must have found it and the only people in the classroom when I left was Mr. Schu, and … TONY! Oh, no! What if Tony found it and now he's reading it! This is terrible!" Kurt sat down in the desk, realizing that life as he knew it, was over.

AN: Okay, so there may be another chapter but then that will be it.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters. They are from the hit TV Show 'Glee,' except for Tony Burnett who is just made up.


End file.
